Hunted and the Hunter
by taylorsnooze
Summary: Vionca arrives at the 7th orphanage she has been too, while there she meets two drop dead gorgous boys with humongous secrets, an enemey she thought she had forgotten and memories of the past. My first fanfic please R&R!


_Hunted and the Hunter_

**Prolouge:**

The blazing lights of the ambulunce lite up the insides of my eye lids. My head hurt and my arms and back were scorching. With ever noise from the siren and the parametic sent me into another set of ambulunce rocked back and forth and that made me nauses. I closed my eyes as they slide open the door and pulled me out on the strecher. The bright hospital lights and the yells made me flinch; the pounding in my head and the throbing pain on my arms and back seemed worse. The operaion table was cool against my chest as they got ready to operate, then darkness closed in.

**I dont own any of these characters except Viona but really that was my sister's idea.**

**Chapter 1: ****New life, new school, new friends**

_**Vionca's POV**_

The world outside the bus flashed by as the agency drove me to another orphanage. The seventh one. I dont know why i cant get along with the children at the orphanages but they seem to realize that i am different, and that buggs me. I was staring out of the window when I saw a big, gloomy three story build matirealize out of the mist,

"Here we are Vionca, your new home." the lady sitting beside me said.

"I will never feel like im home."

"You will here. There are some nice kids here and some cute boys." she said with fake cheerfulness.

We got out of the bus and walked to the double doors, i looked up at the building and saw a boy about seventeen looking out of the window at me. He turned away and i enterd the orphanage. The lady at the front looked up when we entered.

"This is Vionca ." the lady that was sitting beside me announsted.

"Oh yes. You room is on the third floor. and while you are here you will call me Miss Bransnick." I nodded and headed for the stairs.

"You will like it here Vionca, but if you dont we will come and pick you up!" The lady from the bus yelled to my back.

I walked up the three flights of stairs and came to my room, with a sigh i pushed open the door and saw that there was no one else in the room.

_This is more like it! No one else to laugh at me and exclude me, this is just my room!_ I thought happily as i flopped onto the bed in the room.

The door opened and a girl the same age as me came in she had choppy black hair that came to just above her chin and black eyes. She also had dark scarlet streaks in her hair only on the tips though.

I was genuly surpirised to see here since this room only had one bed and she looked surprised to see me.

"Oh hey, im Adrina. I didnt know that i was going to be sharing."

" Me too, im Vionca and i just got here. Sorry for the surprise."

"That's fine. Hey have you meet anyone else yet."

"Well i saw guy in a window when i was coming here but other wise, no."

"That's good, i can take you around if you want."

"That would nice."

_**Adrina's POV**_

"I hear that a new girl if coming today, hope that she doesnt bunk wth me." I said.

"I think we all do." Elena said for all the other girls.

"You guys are lucky, no new girl is going to bunk with you! You wont have to hear about clothes, Cute boys, nails, hair!" I said.

The whole club was in Jacob's room, talking about the new girl. What she'll be like, how bad she'll be, Will she be one of us. Everyone was talking and listening except Jake. He was sitting by the window waiting for her, keeping watch.

We were just talking about what she'll look like when jake turned around, "Here she comes, quick go back to your rooms."

I raced back to my own room to wait for her, if she were to be sent to this floor, and say the room is already full.

But when i opened the door a girl was lying on the bed. She was wearing Baggy jeans, a black hoodie and really cool black high top sneakers.

Her hair was black like mine but more shinny and she had light blue eyes. She wasnt what we all thought she would be.

I steppd into the room and the girl sat up, she looked surprised to see me and i knew my face wore a simular expretion.

"Hi" i said.

_**Vionca's POV**_

Ardrina took me around the orphanage meeting people but i havent meet the boy i saw in the window yet. It was hard keeping track of all the names and clubs. I remember the club 'starburst' a club full of snobs, 'hybrids' Adrina's club and 'Dorthon' full of dorks and nerds.

"And this right here is the caffiteria. the place everyone goes, when they aren't at school."

"You guys go to...to school?"

" is a school down the oad some ways."

"Perfect something else to get use too."

"If you want I can show you around the school"

"Thanks that would be nice."

We walked into the caffeteria and there sitting with a bunch of people was the guy i saw in the window.

he must have felt me staring at him, because his head came up and he looked at me. I watched as his eyes went wide

I ellbowed Adrina,"Who's that" i asked nodding towards him.

"Oh that's Jacob, he is in the club 'hybrids' too."

I looked around at every one else and saw a face i wished i would never have to see again.

"Elena!"

Adrina looked confused, "You know her? I thought i said you didnt know anyone."

"I didnt know she was going to be here!"

"Oh well, go say hi."

"Im good."

"No really go say hi." adrina took hold of my arm and pulled me to Elena's table.

"hey Elena," Adrina said, "this is Vionca."

Elena looked up and caught me eye. She jumped up.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"i now live here. What about you hmm?"

"I live here with my boyfriend jacob."

"J-j-jacob's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah loser."

"Hmm if im the loser then why did you leave the last orphanage? Is it because they found out it was you who had sex with all those guys, even David?"

"David oh Danny! Ha I only had sex with him to get him against you!"

"Bitch. Are you going to do that here to? Becareful what you say everyone here will hear you."

"Dont worry all the guys here want to have sex, with me of course."

"Your shallow, vain, and un-believeable"

"yeah well, your a loner, a loser and a pathetic excuse to humanity!"

"You are a skank, Jealous bitch and cant stand compitition."

"You cant stand someone better than you, are a pouter and get upset when someone hotter and better then you comes around and you guy leaves you for her!"

"Ha, well you are a hooker."

"I saw David the other day!"

"What?"

"Yeah and we made out in a closet and talked about you."

"Dont, dont talk about David."

"wow you called him david instead of Danny! Danny oh Danny Kiss me! HA HA"

"Stop please!" i cryed down on my knees, holding my head in memories flashed at me,

_seeing david in bed with elena, she was my bestfriend. Seeing 'father' above me holding his belt in one hand a bat in the other. The pain again and again, darkness. coldness, lonleyness._

"We also talked about your abusize father. You remember the one, the one who hit you, raped you, and then kicked you out. Oh he also murdered your mom. Poor Mommy! Anyway i have to go! see you baby."

Elena walked out of the cafiteria, i stayed down for another minute before getting up.

Adrina had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Vionca im so sor..."

"If you say sorry i will beat the living shit out of you!"

"I didnt know that would happen. I thought you guys were friends."

"What a nice friend then! And of course you didnt know, how could you. You just cant take NO for an anwser can you? You just have to screw someone before get it!" I yelled, then i turned and ran out of the cafiteria too.

_**Jake's POV**_

I picked at the cafiteria food, not bothering to eat, when i felt someone staring at me.

With a sigh i sent out energy and felt a presence unlike anyother. It was too bright and it was flickering like a firecracker. I looked up and saw the new girl, i watched as she realized i saw her looking. A bright scarlet crept across her cheeks. And she turned to Adrina.

_what she is with Adrina? No one ever gets sent to the third floor._

I kept watching as Adrina pushed the girl to a table with Elena and her friends. As soon as Elena saw the girl she jumped up.

"You!" she screamed.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation and continued pushing the food around but when i heard the newbie cry out, my head jerked up.

She was on the ground holding her head in pain, even though Elena had did nothing.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kneeled there.

After a while ELena walked away with a laugh. The girl struggled to her feet, and when Adrina tryed to apologize the girl turned on her.

"If you say sorry i will beat the living shit out of you!"

I had to chuckle at that, but stopped when i saw she meant it.

"What a nice friend then! And of course you didnt know, how could you. You just cant take NO for an anwser can you? You just have to screw someone before you get it!" After a few seconds she ran out.

Adrina looked devistated.

**~ Please let me know what you think! This is my first one!**


End file.
